thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchantress
Background Enchantress is an Asgardian witch from Asgard who is in love with Thor. She teams up with his brother, Loki and the Excutioner to begin Loki's take over of Asgard after he was banished by Odin. Enchantress helps create the Masters of Evil to try and attack the Avengers, only to have them fall. Now she's working on seperating them and open the portal to Asgard to begin the next phase of the plan when she arrives in Iriphos. Personality The Enchantress is cold and calculating. She also is sly when it comes to her transformation and the people she's interacting with in that form. She makes sure she knows the person she's about the transform into. Quick to anger if you cross her path. Life on Iriphos The Bio-Gate: Arc 1 While the Enchantress wasn't present in Arc 1, it was hinted that she along with the Black Moon Clan and the Dopplegangers were working underground until now. Enchantress was never put under Wiseman's control, allowing herself to serve him freely after witnessing his powers and feared for her own life. So thus, she's the only other member of clan not with the black moon symbol or the powers. The Bio-Gate: Arc 2 Enchantress made her apparence in Arc 2 by taking the form of Yusei Fudo with in the confinds of Exodus. There she confronted Yuan in that form, but quickly had to drop it when he noticed her mana and her lack of knowledge of Gen Shishio. The two duel it out, but the Enchantress had the upperhand of knowing a few things about Yuan that he failed to hide while he was gone. She transformed into Martel Yggdrasill, his lover and was able to subdue him. She took Yuan back to The Sahira where she discovered Sailor Pluto had a friend with her. Enchantress took Genis Sage along with her to present the child to Wiseman. While the two were talking, she takes Yuan to his cell and resumed her form as Martel. There she was able to screw with his mind and change his perception of time, making him to believe that they were in the past and that they were alive. Enchantress got Yuan to sleep and kept the illusion going so that way she could use him later. She takes the Chaos Sorceror to Pluto to help with introductions until the boy storms off. Enchantress leaves for her own mission in Inaba. Once she arrives, she takes the form of Junpei Iori and tries to cause some chaos but was able to find her true target, Divine and his growing new Arcadia Movement. After Chidori calls him out, Enchantress takes the form of Aki Izayoi and uses the information she got from stolen files from Neo Domino City. There, she was able to cast a spell on Divine to bend him to her and the Black Moon Clan's will. It's implied that during the 3 hour time skip, she gives Kratos Aurion to Divine for him to use as a sort of peace offering from the clan. She would return to Exodus to hear about news of who entered in, killed the Yuan doppleganger and stole some valuable items. Encantress awaited for Wiseman to return. However, when he didn't she saught out Sailor Pluto, only to discover her trying to make contact to the outside world. Powers Enchantress, given that she works for Black Moon Clan, does not have any cross series associated with the group nor any other. She mostly uses her natural, Asgardian powers. Illusions: Is able to create illusions that can range from a change in what a person looks like to showing them false visions like a portal. Sometiems she can appear to be in a mirror as either herself or as another person. Mind Control Powers: Once she gets into the head of a person, she can maipulate their thoughts and bend them to her will. The person's eyes will have a slight yellow tint to them. She normally manipula tes hidden feelings through illusions of people or themselves so knowledge is needed for this sort of deal. Fire: Simple spell where she uses green fires that she can throw at enemies. Shield: Simple spell shelid that helps protect but if the attack is too powerful, she can be overpowered. This can also be used on an object to prevent a person from retrieving it. (including Thor's Hammer and Yuan's Duel Blade) Teleportation: She creates a portal to jump from place to place. However, since arriving in Iriphos, that has been severely limited to short distances. Super Strength/Speed/Stamina: Due to being of the Asgardian race, she posses these abilities. however, she tries to avoid physical combat so it's not used as much. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Marvel Category:Cartoon